


Кибербохо

by Melidira, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beadweaving, Beadwork, Crafts, Cyberpunk, Gen, Handmade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melidira/pseuds/Melidira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Хэндмейд. Серьги из резисторов, бусин и бисера.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Кибербохо

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы - резисторы, деревянные бусины, стеклянные бусины, японский бисер, чешский бисер, фурнитура. Длина серёжек с синими резисторами 8 см без швенз, с красными - 9 см без швенз. Вес одной серёжки 6.5 гр.


End file.
